Statue item riddle
This riddle is about the eleven statues found in the Asylum Dungeon in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn which need a certain item to be placed in the bowl they are carrying. The eleven items which can be found in the chest in the middle of the room are: *Mirror *Jar of Water *Grinning Skull *Hourglass *The Gagged Man *Star Medallion *Sun Medallion *Sword Medallion *Worn-out Boots *Sundial *Golden Circlet *Letter, doesn't count. Riddles Starting by the statue highest in right south corner of the room, going clockwise. Riddle 1 Try to defeat me but try in vain. When I win, I end your pain. Solution: Grinning skull Motivation: This riddle is about death. The skull is related to death. Riddle 2 I have two heads but one body. The more I stand still, the faster I run. Solution: Hourglass Motivation: When the houglass stands still, the sand will run the fastest from one side to another. Riddle 3 Always I do tell the truth, yet cannot speak. Look to me and see what really is. Solution: Mirror Motivation: A mirror shows how you look and is never wrong. Riddle 4 Name me and so shall ''you ''break me. Solution: Statue of gagged man (representing Silence) Motivation: As soon as you speak, silence is broken. Riddle 5 I will save your life, but yet you can die by me. I settle disputes yet not with words Solution: Sword medallion. Motivation: A sword can save you and it can kill you. It's never used to solve a dispute with words. Riddle 6 To those within the dungeon I am joy. To those fully beneath my gaze, I can be Hell. Solution: Sun medallion Motivation: The sunlight is pleasant for prisoners locked up in some dark room. The sun in a desert is deadly. Riddle 7 I have seen the mountains rise. I have seen the fall of Netheril. You shall die but still shall I march on. Solution: Sun dial (representing Time) Motivation: Time continues regardless of the events that may happen. Riddle 8 Here, in this place, you swallow me. Yet, if I were more, I would swallow you. Solution: jar of water. Motivation: In small amounts you can swallow water. An large amount of water (ocean) can swallow you easily. Riddle 9 Two brothers we are, great burdens we bear, all day if we are bitterly pressed; yet this will I say - we are full at day, and empty when we go at rest. Solution: pair of boots. Motivation: Boots are under pressure when someone walks in them and almost nobody sleeps with his boots on, which means they are empty at night. Riddle 10 No beginning. No end. I am a symbol of the world's cycles. Solution: Golden circle Motivation: A circle is continuous. You can't point out where it begins. Riddle 11 At night I come without being fetched, at day I am gone without being stolen. Solution: Star medallion Motivation: Stars appear at night and are gone when the day is in. Reward 20,000 experience points, Sapphire Stone, and a Dusty Rose Ioun Stone. Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Infobox Needed